


All of the Things That You'll Never Forget

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Series Pre-Movie, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam leaves for Atlantis, Daniel heads home down about the separation from his best friend. But when an unexpected visitor arrives, he starts to think things won't be so bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Things That You'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlymorningechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/gifts).



                Daniel sank down onto the couch in his apartment and sighed. He'd just gotten home from Sam's going away party before she left for Atlantis. The official party at the SGC had actually ended hours before, but afterwards SG-1 had gone out to celebrate on their own. Daniel and Cam had managed to help arrange a surprise trip home from Washington for Jack, and Sam had left the restaurant hand in hand with the General, looking happier than any of them had seen her in ages.

After Sam and Jack had left, Cam had driven Vala and Teal'c back to the SGC and Daniel had driven home, wishing the entire way he and Cam could have driven together. With the breakup of the team seemingly imminent, he'd finally gathered up the courage two weeks before to invite Cameron over to his place for a movie night - just them.  Cam had accepted far more enthusiastically than Daniel had hoped, and they'd been on a few more low-key dates since that night. They always made sure to stay at one of their apartments or head out of Colorado Springs to avoid being spotted.  They both hated the secrecy, but Cam was accustomed to it and Daniel wasn't willing to risk Cameron's career, especially for something that was, so far, completely casual. They hadn't even kissed yet. They were simply having fun getting to know each other beyond the confines of the SGC.

He swung his feet up to sit sideways on the couch and took a long sip of the beer he'd grabbed from the fridge on his way in, resting his head on the back of the couch as he debated whether to work on the translations he'd brought home in an attempt to distract his brain from the thought that his best friend was going to be galaxies away, or to just go to sleep. He'd just decided to go to bed after he finished his beer - he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the translations tonight anyway - when there was a soft knock on the door.  He set his beer down on the pyramid-themed coaster on his table (a joke gift from Sam the previous Christmas) and went to answer it. Pulling the door open, he smiled at the familiar sight in front of him.

                "Cam." His stomach fluttered slightly at the sight of the other man on his doorstep, and he tried to control the wide grin threatening to split his face in two. "C'mon in." Cam grinned as he stepped through the door.

                "Hey," he said in his easy way, wrapping Daniel in a hug after he'd shut the door. "You looked pretty bummed when Sam left…thought I'd see if you needed some company."  Daniel sank gratefully into the hug, wrapping his own arms around Cameron's waist.

                "That's…nice. Thanks. I could definitely use the company. It's not every day you send your best friend off to another galaxy." Cam grinned.

                "Yeah, I hear you." He stepped back. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"  Daniel nodded.

                "Sure. Go put something on, I don't really care what we watch. Want a beer?"

                "Yeah, thanks." Cam said, his arm brushing against Daniel's as he walked past him to head further into the apartment. Daniel smiled and followed behind him, appreciating the view until he turned off the hallway to enter the kitchen.

                Daniel joined Cam back in the living room a couple of minutes later,  sitting down on the couch and settling himself in the corner, setting the full beer for Cam on one of the extra coasters and grabbing his own.  Cam finished setting up the DVD and sat beside him.

                "So what's on?" Daniel asked.

                "Went with A Beautiful Mind tonight," Cam replied.  Daniel raised an eyebrow.

                "Didn't peg that for being your kind of movie, to be honest," he said.

                "Hey, Russell Crowe is pretty badass. Besides…seemed like one you probably liked, so…" Cam trailed off.  Daniel tried, and failed, to keep himself from grinning too broadly.

                "It's one of my favourites," he said. "As long as you're sure you won't mind."  He was suddenly paranoid - ridiculously, he knew - that Cam might regret coming if he really hated the movie.

                "I wouldn't have put it on if I did. Besides, it makes ya happy and that's why I'm here."  Cam's smile was genuine as he settled himself more comfortably against the back of the couch, resting his arm not holding his beer along the top. Daniel grinned at him.

                "You want me to skip the ads?" he asked, leaning forwards to grab the remote.

                "Nah, I like 'em." Cam replied. His eyes hadn't left Daniel since they had both settled themselves on the couch.

                "Okay," Daniel said, suddenly becoming aware of Cam's gaze on him. As the opening credits began to roll, he chanced a glance over at the other man. Cam smiled widely at him, his blue eyes sparkling as he saw the slight awkwardness on Daniel's face.

                "Daniel. Relax. Come here," he said, inclining his head back slightly. Daniel smiled and, after setting down the now-empty bottle in his hand scooted over until he was sitting right next to Cam, who brought his arm down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Daniel's shoulder, tugging him in tightly against his side. Daniel slipped down slightly, leaning his head comfortably on Cam's chest.

                "Hey Cam?" Daniel said tentatively.

                "Yeah?" Cam asked, sounding completely at ease.

                "Thanks for coming. I'm glad you're here."  He felt, rather than saw, Cam smile as he leaned his cheek on Daniel's head.

                "Yeah. Me, too." Cam said before turning his head slightly and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Daniel's head while his fingers trailed along the other man's arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Great Big Sea song "Fast As I Can"


End file.
